Chained up!
by bunny96
Summary: During a game of truth or dare at Rocky's party, Cece is dared to do something she's not to excited about. She's dared to be handcuffed to Gunther for 24hrs. Gunther isn't exactly thrilled either knowing Cece is his enemy. Tinka and Rocky are trying to figure out a plan to get them both together. Deuce just broke up with Dina but for who? And Ty loves Tinka.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Ive thought of a new story and I want you to tell me whether or not I should write it. But I wanted to give you guys the summary for it to see what y'all think! **

**Summary:**

**During a game of truth or dare at Rocky's party, Cece is dared to do something she's not to excited about. She's dared to be handcuffed to Gunther for 24 hours. Gunther isn't exactly thrilled either knowing Cece is his enemy. Tinka and Rocky are trying to figure out a plan to get them both together. Deuce just broke up with Dina but for who? Ty likes Tinka but doesn't know how to tell her maybe in a little game of truth or dare he can? **

**Tell me what you guys think and I'll write this story! And don't worry guys I'm trying my best to write the next chapter for Arranged Marriage. I love you all and have a wonderful night/day! (For me it's night :) lol)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys you wanted a story I'll give you this story! Even though I had only 2 reviews I don't care because I know that there are some people out there reading my stories and I would like to thank all of you. So thank you and I hope you like my new story Chained up. :)**

Cece pov:

I was at Rocky's house helping her get ready for her party tonight. "Hey Ce can you blow up more balloons?"she asked me. "Ugh Rocky don't you think we already have enough balloons?"I whined. "Cece the party has to be perfect so if it takes blowing up more balloons then that's what were going to do."she said putting up more streamers. "Fine."I groaned. I started blowing up more balloons until I couldn't anymore. The clock hit 7:00 and guests started arriving. I was standing by the punch bowel until Deuce came over. "Hey Cece!"said Deuce. "Hey Deuce where's Dina I thought she said she was coming?" "Um about that." "Ya?"I asked him confused. "I broke up with her." I stood there shocked. "Deuce you idiot! Why did you break up with her?!" "Cece I fell for someone else!" "Ya who?" "I cant tell you." "And why not?" "Because it's my business and you don't need to know my business!"he said walking off. Oh he's not getting off that easy! "Deuce get back here!"I yelled running after him.

Rocky pov:

This is officially the best party ever if I do say so myself! "Deuce you better get back here right now!" "Help shes trying to kill me!"yelled Deuce running past me with CeCe following him. I just laughed at them. I got to admit Deuce looks really good while running. Wait what am I saying?! It's Deuce were talking about here! Could I like him? I mean he's one of my best friends and has amazing blue eyes... "Good job on the party sis."said Ty interrupting my thoughts. "Oh thanks Ty." "Are you ok? Because you looked like you were really thinking about something."he said. "Oh no it's nothing." He looked at me like he didn't believe me and said "Ok."

Cece pov:

Ugh where is Deuce? I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. It was none other than Gunther. Ugh great what does he want?! "What do you want Gunther? I'm looking for Deuce." "Deuce left a few minutes ago." "Ok then what do you want?" "I was just going to tell you that Rocky said we were going to play a little game of truth or dare." Ugh I hate truth or dare! Someone always ends up doing something they don't want to do! "You tell her I'm not playing." "Chicken." Really hes calling me chicken? "Seriously Gunther? There's no in ends way that your going to make me play that stupid game."I said. "Oh really?" "Ya-" before I knew it I was being lifted by Gunther! I'm going to kill him! "Gunther put me down now!" "Nope your playing Cece." "Ugh im going to kill you if you don't put me down!"I said getting angry. "Not happening." He carried me to where the rest of the gang was and sat me down next to him. Ugh this is going to be a long night.


End file.
